Elegant Formulas
by just your regular fangirl
Summary: Fate. Ferris wheels. Hilda has those to blame for her confusing feelings of a guy. Oh, and his ramblings on elegant formulas, circular motions, and mechanics. {Ferriswheelshipping}


**AN: So, this is actually my first one-shot that isn't Hoennshipping. :P I found it harder to write about a ship that I didn't usually write about, so it's kind of lacking. Constructive criticism is welcomed! **

* * *

Hilda hated her luck.

The amusement park had to be busy _today_, of all days. Children were running around everywhere, people were clustered in tight groups all around, and she had to push her way through several people standing near the entrance. There was no way she'd be able to find the Team Plasma grunts, while there were this many people. A groan escaped her lips. Even if she did spot the Team Plasma grunts, they could easily run away and blend in with the crowd of people.

She wandered around, and found herself walking towards the Ferris wheel. Usually Hilda loved Ferris wheels, but for now she didn't have time for it. Turning, she walked back towards the Nimbasa Gym building instead, but there was still no sight of the Team Plasma grunts.

Hilda turned around again, only to bump into someone. She stumbled back and a "sorry" came out of her mouth as she looked up to see who it was. He looked...familiar.

Mint green hair tied in a ponytail, silver and black cap on his head. Beige pants, and a simple white shirt. It all came rushing back to her in a moment as she met his eyes. He was the weirdo who she'd met in Accumula Town and Nacrene City, who claimed he could talk and understand the words of pokemon. Apparently he'd heard _her_ pokemon talking too._ What was his name again...N? Whatever, I don't really care_. With a disgusted frown, she stepped away and turned her back on him.

Hilda had just taken a step forward when his hand grabbed her wrist. For some reason, there was a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach, and it irritated her. She spun around and glared at him. "Let me go!" She tugged hard, but his grip was tight.

His eyes stared at her, and it was rather unsettling. "You're looking for Team Plasma, aren't you?"

"What does it matter?" she responded, scowling. "I said, let me go!"

"They ran into the amusement park," N continued, as if she hadn't said a word. "Come with me. Let's look for them."

"I - what, _no_! Leave me -" she started to protest, but he turned around and dragged her by the wrist. This was _not_ what she wanted to do - spend her time around the amusement park with some weirdo guy who she didn't even know anything about. Except that he could "talk" to pokemon, and that he believed in a future where pokemon were perfect - some nonsense like that. He'd mentioned it the last time they'd met in Nacrene City.

Hilda tried again in vain to wrestle herself out of his grip, but failed. How in the name of Reshiram was he that strong?

"They're not here," said N, frowning, after he'd pulled her along for a while. "Hm. Let's go on the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

"Since when did I agree to going on the Ferris wheel with you?" Hilda demanded, glaring at him. "You're nuts. Let me go."

But she might have well stayed silent, as he didn't seem to hear her. That, or he was ignoring her. He was talking on about Ferris wheels. "I love Ferris wheels...the circular motion…the mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas," he added dreamily.

"Okay, you're definitely nuts. And insane. I'm going," she said, scowling. His grip on her had loosened, but as soon as she pulled away he grabbed hold of her wrist again. He frowned at her. "Are you sure? This is the best way to spot someone, especially in crowds like this," he said, as if it was obvious.

Reluctantly, Hilda had to admit he was right. But it didn't mean she was happy about it. She groaned and said, "Fine."

They lined up, and Hilda stood as far as she could from N. She couldn't help noticing that all the people lining up seemed to be couples. Her cheeks warmed at the thought, and she quickly cursed herself. _And what the hell does that have to do with you?_

N finally released her wrist, but she decided there was no point trying to escape. She'd have to push her way through the line, and in that time N would be able to grab hold of her again. Besides, the view from the Ferris wheel _was_ the best plan she had. (Or rather, N had.) She hated to admit it.

They reached the end of the line, and climbed into a Ferris wheel car. There were two seats, one on each side of the car, and when N sat down she took the other seat, staring determinedly out the window. As the Ferris wheel started turning, and they started going up, she quickly scanned the amusement park grounds. No Team Plasma grunts spotted yet.

"First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma."

N spoke up suddenly, and Hilda quickly turned her head to gape at him. "You..._what_?" Did she hear him properly?

"I am the king of Team Plasma," N repeated. "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save pokemon. I wonder how many pokemon exist in this world..."

His voice trailed off and he smiled dreamily, as if being the king of Team Plasma was perfectly fine news. But she immediately turned hostile at the news. Him, the _king_ of Team Plasma? Who she was sitting in a Ferris wheel car with?

"Then what am I doing, trusting you? Going on a Ferris wheel with you? This was all a plan, wasn't it? Luring me away while the Team Plasma grunts escaped?" Hilda's voice rose, and she was breathing heavily, glaring at N. But he didn't seemed fazed. On the contrary, he seemed quite indifferent to her accusations.

"That was not what I intended," he said, frowning. "I'm sorry if that is what it came off as."

Hilda rose to her feet, pointing a finger at him now. "Don't apologize to me. Don't pretend to be sorry. As soon as this Ferris wheel ride ends, I'm leaving. _You_ can go back to Ghetsis, and tell him all your crazy thoughts and beliefs. I can't believe you'd trick me, holding back the fact that you're the king of Team Plasma when you must know how much I despise them!"

For a moment, hurt flashed in N's eyes, and she faltered, feeling sudden remorse at her words. What if he was different from the rest of Team Plasma? What if he'd been holding it back, because he was afraid of what she'd say? But then she decided that he was no better than any of Team Plasma, because he'd kept such an important fact from her, and played along like he was a good person, like he was trying to help her.

Hilda sat back down, and looked away from N, still breathing heavily. There was a long silence, and then N spoke again. "You must hate me."

She snorted, but didn't respond.

"I know I must seem despicable. But Team Plasma...we don't mean any harm. We just want to save pokemon from their owners who are mistreating them. Wouldn't you do the same?"

She faltered, and opened her mouth to respond with something clever, a witty remark. But nothing came out. Luckily, at that moment their car stopped at the bottom, and a person was ushering them out. N stood up at the same time she did, and she pushed past him and ran out of the car. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab hers, stopping her in her tracks. She growled under her breath, looking back to see N. "What do you want?"

"For you to understand," he responded simply. "You've been chosen."

"Yeah, right. Chosen by who? To do what? You're really insane," she said, disgusted, but with fake bravado. His words scared her. Chosen? What for? Why her?

But he only shook his head. "I can't say. Not yet."

"Fine, then. Goodbye." she said, voice cold, as she began walking off. But again, his hand grabbed hers. Now she was feeling really impatient.

N turned her around so she was looking right at him. Hilda matched his gaze with a glare, and as she met his eyes, she suddenly realized that they were a startling shade of blue. Just like her own. There was a sudden and strange feeling in her chest, and she didn't like it.

"Hilda," he began softly. "You've been chosen to make a change. You're different from the others, your friends Bianca and Cheren. You're special."

It was the first time he'd said her name in ages, and she kind of liked how he said it. Her glare faded, and she suddenly felt afraid. Of him, of her feelings, of _everything. _"Why me?"

_Why me?_ Hilda had said that a lot as a child, when she, Bianca, and Cheren were playing games. Like tag. Whenever she was 'it', she always said, _why me_? It sounded silly, but she didn't like being special. She didn't _want_ to be chosen to make a change. She wanted to be normal.

"You're special," N repeated. "What kind of world do you want? What do you dream of? Your goal? What do you desire? Do you have the same beliefs as me?"

Now, all the things she'd thought before and said with conviction, she suddenly wasn't sure about. She dropped her gaze, unable to look him in the eye any longer. And she said weakly, "I don't know."

"Tell me when you make up your mind," N whispered to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and for a second, she was afraid he was going to kiss her. Then his hand was dropping hers, and he was walking away, leaving her alone to collect her thoughts.

What was it that he had mentioned again, about Ferris wheels? Circular movements? Mechanics? Elegant formulas? Yes, that was it. To her, N was a formula. A very interesting one, made up of different parts than most other people. The kind of world he believed in she'd never thought of. A world where pokemon were perfect, and free from humans. Doubt clouded her mind. What if he had been right all along?

Fate. It really was funny, wasn't it? Partly because she'd been chosen, for some task she didn't even know anything about.

The other reason was because she secretly found herself wishing for him to come back.


End file.
